


Подарки

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: — Это вам.





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbuniverse/gifts).



> Take my apologizes, oh disturbuniverse, that i've translated this fic without your permission QwQ

 

— Это вам.

Аллура подняла взгляд. Широ стоял перед ней, держа что-то голубое в протянутых руках. Он стоял на подозрение дерганным и пытался не глядеть ей в глаза.

— Спасибо, Широ. Что это?

— Это-- ну, я понятия не имею, как это зовется. Официально, по крайней мере. Но, по-видимому, это считается какой-то редкостью у сакварианцев, и я подумал, что это может быть. Полезным. В исследовательских целях. Или в чем-нибудь. В любом случае, это напомнило мне вас, и я подумал, что это по крайней мере, вам понравится.

Только она с интересом взглянула на него, как его лицо порозовело как его лицо покраснело, а он пробормотал последние несколько слов, как будто было больно говорить. Она видела что-то подобное в лице Лэнса, в начале их дружбы; возможно, это было что-то вроде визуального датчика настроения?

— Спасибо, Широ. Я позабочусь об этом.

Его лицо покраснело сильнее.

— Отлично! Это здорово, я рад.

Он зыркнул на дверь, и она увидела, как Ханк и Пидж скрылись с поля зрения.

— Я пойду. Теперь. Тренировки, понимаете, паладин и все такое. Рад, что вам понравилось.

Широ повернулся и быстро направился к открытой двери. Когда он ушел, Аллура услышала, как он яростно шепнул невидимым паладинам:

— Я собираюсь убить вас всех. _Медленно_. И вы никогда не узнаете, что с вами случилось.

Она перевела взгляд на подарок Широ. Это была странная форма, не совсем прямоугольник, но не совсем что-то другое. У него было небольшое свечение в самом центре. Когда она взяла его в руки, свет усилился, посылая радужные блики по коже. Это было очень красиво.

Широ сказал, что это напомнило ему о ней.

— Ваши метки становятся белыми, принцесса, - внезапно сказал Коран, заставляя ее вздрогнуть. В его голосе послышался намек. — Что-то беспокоит вас?

Аллура нахмурилась.

— Замолчи, Коран.

Она поместила объект рядом с панелью управления, где могла всегда его увидеть.

Во второй половине дня ей было гораздо меньше работы, и поняла, что она не против этого.

 


End file.
